I am ready to Prove Them Wrong That I am not Dumb
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: SpongeBob’s cousin is coming to Bikini Bottom for a visit. He is having some problems and needs someone to help him. SpongeBob is willing to help him with learning how to read. This is a giftfic for my cousin since his bday is on 14.


**Arashi: This is a giftfic for my little cousin who turns ten on Valentines Day. I hope everyone like the story and the lesson behind it. Try to keep the characters in character. I have an oc for a cousin that will represent my own.**

**I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or cat in the hat. Only thing do own is the little oc in the story besides the plotline.**

_Flashback _

"_**Quotes from the book"**_

Summary: SpongeBob's cousin is coming to Bikini Bottom for a visit. He is having some problems and needs someone to help him. SpongeBob is willing to help him with learning how to read.

* * *

I am ready to Prove Them Wrong That I am not Dumb

Pacing back and forth SpongeBob sighs wondering what is wrong with his little cousin. Not many knew of the mysterious cousin outside of the family. He did not expect a call from his aunt at all for a small request. He sighs remembering earlier of the phone call that taken place.

_A call woke up the sleeping sponge getting him to gaze around confuse for few minutes. His eyes hold a glaze look to them as a yawn escapes. He gets off his bed trying to remember where he places the phone when his hand grabs it. He answers sleepily, "Hello?"_

_"SpongeBob I'm glad that I caught you in time!" A woman's voice replies on the phone._

_SpongeBob blinks a few minutes before smiling happily. It has been a good while since he talked to his aunt. "How are you doing Auntie?" He ask, joy bubbling in his veins._

_His eyes soften a bit hearing his aunt is doing fine and need his help about something. The statement caught his attention and wonders what she needs help with since she's rather independent a lot of the times. He wait a bit more as she explain about his cousin is having trouble at school and pick on quite a bit for not being able to read that well. "Do you want me to help him and spend time on that?" He asks quickly getting a burst of tears on the other side of the phone and the tearful yes for an answer. "I'll wait for him to come then."_

_"He's going over there later on today SpongeBob. Can you pick him up later around three or so?" _

_He glances at the clock seeing it is already one in the afternoon and reassure his aunt he would. He hang up the phone rushing to get ready to meet his little cousin who he hasn't seen for quite some time close to a couple of years if he remembers correctly._

The sound of the bus shook the memory a way as a smile appears on his face. The sight of a small sea monkey holding his backpack looking down shyly got the sponge to move closer to him calling out his name. "Alex I'm glad you are here."

The young sea monkey stares at the sponge before him with a blank look watching with warily. He is not to sure what to think about this arrangement of living with his cousin for a while. At least its better then being back at home and getting tease. A voice spoke in his mind. He squishes quickly giving the older being a smile.

SpongeBob smiles get bigger leading the boy to Krusty Krab for a Krabby Patty. He begins to question the small child learning what the problem was. He got was the kids always pick on him for being weak and that he is stupid. The sponge is usually not one to get angry at all but hearting this got him to be. He shook his head smiling slightly as a few of his friends and usual customers wave hello.

Alex just moves closer to the older sea creature feeling his pack heavier instead of the slight weight of extra clothes and his favorite book, "The Cat in the Hat." He did not bother gaze around not wanting to see the judgmentally looks he may receive. He knew he is different from his cousin though there is a reason for that. They are relatives by blood but sometimes that is what can hurt you the most at times. He did not expect a warm hand on his shoulder getting him to jump slightly in surprise.

He glances up to see the blue eyes of the sponge looking at him with concern. In his other hand is a try with two sodas, a couple of Krabby patties and a large fries for them both. He gently pushes the younger sea monkey to one corner of the restaurant so they could not be disturbed. SpongeBob ask softly, "What's the problem you are having Alex?"

Alex gulps fighting the urge to run away as he answers softly. "I don't know how to read that well. I get pick on and have people tell how stupid I am. I know I'm dumb and stupid."

SpongeBob gently scolds the boy setting him on the chair. "You are not stupid little one. I have trouble still passing my driving test and I keep on trying."

Alex stares at his cousin in shock. Of all people that screws up is he. He did not know that at all. Maybe his mom has a good point to send him with his cousin after all. He smiles slightly pulling out the book pushing it towards his cousin shyly. Smiling softly, SpongeBob knew exactly what Alex wants and could see the small sea monkey is willing to give it a chance. He may have trouble learning but he'll pick it up quickly. He's sure of it. In addition, nothing is going to be better until he proves it to Alex

"Want me to help you with learning out to read the book?" He asks nods happily getting the older one to laugh softly. He watches the yellow sponge open the book reading the first page to the boy. _**"The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play. So we sat in the house. All that cold, cold, wet day."**_

"_**I sat th-,"**_ Alex stops reading to glance at his cousin confuse on how to say the word. SpongeBob just smiles answering kindly, "There."The sea monkey nods continuing with the page not even paying attention to a couple of his cousin's friends walking towards the table at all. _**"There with S-Sally. We Sat th-there, we too. And I said, 'How I wish we had something to do!"**_

The sponge smiles encouragingly at the boy glad to see he understands the story. He made a few mistakes but that is all. He is doing really well for someone who really cannot read that well. He got the boy to read most of the book on his own stopping him to help pronounce some parts said wrong. He glances at his friends Sandy and Patrick to see them give the little seal monkey some kind comments and advice.

Alex smiles trying the pages he messed up repeatedly until he slowly got them right. He finishes the last pages right getting his cousin and his friends to look at him with proud looks in their eyes. _**"Then we saw him pick up all the things that were taken down. He picked up the cake, and the rake, and the gown, and the milk, and the strings, and the books, and the dishes, and the fan, and the cup, and the ship, and the fish. And he put them away. Then he said, 'That is that." and then he was gone with the tip of his hat. Then our mother cam in and said to us two. 'Did you have any fun? Tell. What did you do?' And Sally and I did not know what to say. Should we tell her that things that went on there that day? Should we tell her about I? Now, what SHOULD we do? Well… What would YOU do if your mother asked YOU?"**_

"See Alex you aren't stupid or dumb but a bright boy who needs to take time and get better." SpongeBob tells the little bubblebutt Sea Monkey who just smiles at him.

"Thank you cousin SpongeBob," He replies shyly then continues with confidence in his voice. "I'm ready to prove them wrong that I'm not dumb!"

SpongeBob and his friends laugh and nod in agreement. Alex smiles get bigger then start reading the book from the beginning aloud to see if he could get a bit better. He will definitely prove people wrong and its all thanks to his cousin, SpongeBob. He will make the older proud to have him as a cousin.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope everyone enjoys the story. I know its something I usually write but it is for my little cousin and he loves the Cat in the Hat. I know there are some books people never grow out of no matter what age you are since there is that one book that is your favorite… Please read and review. Happy birthday little cousin and wish you the best day ever! ^^**


End file.
